I'll Be Home For Christmas
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Nathan and Haley meet on an airplane ride, and Nathan falls hard for her. Will he ever see her again? Will Lucas Scott play matchmaker?


**So for Christmas I got you guys… a virtual present! Isn't it pretty, and amazing! So this idea is by kaya17tj! Thank you for this inspiration! I hope you like it!**

**Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas if you celebrate it, if not Happy Holidays, and I wish everyone a happy and healthy new year!**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So where you headed?" Nathan asked the woman next to him. They had just taken off on their flight from Atlanta, it was only a hour and a half flight from there to North Carolina where he was going to go home to see his brother for Christmas. His brother was going to pick him up then they were headed to Tree Hill to spend Christmas with his brother and his family.

"I'm stopping in North Carolina, I live there and my family decided to spend the holiday there, because that's where we all grew up. I was coming from seeing my sister who can't make it because she is eight months pregnant and she can't fly. And when I'm nervous I tend to ramble like I am now, and I am going to stop right about now."

"It's alright, I think it's cute? Why are you nervous?" The girl blushed at this.

"I don't like flying"

"It's alright, what's your name? I'm Nathan"

"Haley" She said extending her hand which he shook, they both secretly felt a spark that neither could deny.

"Why are you afraid of flying?"

"I don't know I guess it's just the height or something."

"Well focus on me. Then maybe you will not be scared."

"Alright, why are you coming to Tree Hill?"

"I'm spending the holidays with my brother, I lived here when I was young then when I turned ten I went to a boarding school that specialized in basketball ."

"So you any good?"

"I'm amazing!" Nathan said sarcastically "Nah, I am pretty good. My parents actually divorced and my mom moved out west, she had custody and bribed me with basketball school to get me to move away from Tree Hill."

"But why didn't your brother move?"

"Well the whole story is that my parents got a divorce when I was one and then my dad went off and got some girl pregnant, he didn't want anything to do with my brother. But my parents fought for custody of me until I was ten, and my dad did some things and got put in jail. So my mom moved us away then. My brother actually got the better end of the deal, but then in the past three years I come to visit him in the spring and fall and we have actually gotten to know each other."

"That's why I have never seen you, I have attended Stanford for the past four years, and this is my last. Actually I graduated early meaning I am done with classes but I will still walking in the ceremony in May." She wanted to ask him what his father did but got the sense he didn't want to say.

"Yeah Tree Hill is a small town. How old are you?"

"22, you?"

"I am 23, so you're a year younger than me, and we would have never been in the same class."

They continued talking until the end of the flight Nathan was just going to ask her, her last name and number when the flight attendant came on with a message, and then he forgot after.

* * *

When he got off the plane he walked out of security and saw his brother waving at him "Hey little brother" Nathan said giving him a man hug. "Hey man" Lucas responded.

"I met this amazing girl, her name is Haley, but I never got her last name. She has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is so beautiful"

"Is that Nathan Scott describing a girl as beautiful?"

"Shut up" Nathan said slapping him on the chest.

"Well let's get you home. Brooke has been driving me crazy about coming to get you. I would say you were trying to steal my wife." Lucas said. He remembered that his best friend would be flying home this weekend from Atlanta, his best friends name is Haley. Maybe he would surprise Nathan at his Christmas Eve party that night. Lucas had already invited Haley to their party and now he could just set them up.

"Alright, how is my sister-in-law doing?"

"She is good, the baby has been kicking up a storm, but she eight months and going crazy.

"And how's my niece?"

"Missing her uncle Nathan"

Lucas and Brooke got married at 18, and then at a year later, their daughter, Skyler was born. Brooke was now once again pregnant. Nathan was always secretively jealous that his younger brother had a family, and he had nothing.

* * *

"Uncle Nathan, Uncle Nathan" Skyler yelled running through the party and jumping into her uncle's arms.

"Hey princess you having fun?"

"Uh huh, Santa comes tonight."

"I know Sky, and he is gonna bring you a bunch of presents because you were a very good girl."

"Hey Nate, there's someone I want you to meet." Lucas said walking over, smiling at his brother and daughter as he ran his hand through her hair. "Okay"

Lucas led them over to a girl who was facing away from them "Hales, here he is"

"Nathan?" she questioned turning around

"Haley?"

Then Skyler yelled "Auntie Haley" jumping out of Nathans arms and latching onto her leg.

"I have been wondering if I would ever see you again." Nathan said.

"Me too"

"Nathan Scott meet Haley James. Have fun big brother. Come on Sky" Lucas said pulling her off Haley's leg.

"Bye Auntie Haley"

"Bye sweetie."

"How about I tuck you in tonight, princess?" Nathan questioned as he squatted down in front of her.

"Yes, please can he daddy?" Sky asked thrilled

"Sure"

"Alright" Nathan said leaning in and kissing her on the forehead "Well then it's a date" as they walked away.

"I was hoping we would meet again, I was so dumb not to realize you're my little brother's best friend."

"I was so dumb not to realize from the story you told."

"I am not going to pass up the opportunity, Haley James would you go out with me?"

"I would love to Nathan Scott."

"Well well what do we have here?" Brooke asked walking over.

"Hey Brooke" Nathan said hugging Brooke "Where were you when I got here?"

''I went shopping with Hales over here, I got her this rockin outfit."

"She looks beautiful." Nathan said as Haley blushed. "I just got a date with her. We met on the plane."

"Wait he's _the_ guy you met Haley"

"Yep"

"So how is my beautiful sister-in-law doing today?" Nathan questioned.

"I think I am actually getting fatter by the minute."

"That's a good thing, the bigger you get the taller my nephew will be. We don't want him to get his moms short genes."

"Hey, I am not short, and is basketball all your brother and you care about? Basketball this, basketball that." Brooke asked, I pulled her into my side and said "Of course not Brookie, we care about you and Sky too silly." I started to laugh. Then I put my hand on her stomach and the baby started to kick a lot. "Or a soccer player, Lucas wasn't joking when he said he was kicking a lot."

"No he wasn't, but will let you too get back to talking" Brooke said walking away.

"She's something else" Haley commented "but you got to love her."

"Yeah, at first when they told me they were getting married, I didn't think it would last, but then I saw them together and they make me believe in love. Then when they had Sky I told them that they were doomed because she looked exactly like Brooke and they would never be able to say no to her. I feel kind of jealous of my brother sometimes, because here he is younger than me with this wonderful family, I feel bad that I am but." Nathan said.

"I know what you mean." Haley said.

They continued to talk about growing up before they went and sat out on the porch stairs, looking at the moon. It was quiet for a few moments before Nathan said "you have beautiful eyes." Haley blushed then Nathan put his hands on her cheeks then leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled away Haley said "You shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted to" Nathan replied breathlessly

"Yeah" Haley said leaning in and kissing them. They broke apart when they heard a little voice "ooooohh" they pulled apart to Brooke, Lucas, and Skyler all staring at them "its um her bedtime" Lucas said about Skyler.

"Oh okay" Nathan said standing up and offering his hand to Haley helping her up. Then he picked up Skyler and grabbed Haley's hand, leading them up the stairs. Nathan laid Skyler in bed and then read her a story, soon she was out cold. The entire time Haley stood at the door admiring him. "Goodnight princess" Nathan whispered kissing her forehead, and then he led Haley out of the room, and closed the door.

"You're so good with her."

"I love her to pieces, she is my goddaughter. One day I want to have a bunch of kids. Like five."

"Really? Me too, normally I say that and guys think I'm nuts."

"I think it's because I was an only child that I want to have a lot of kids. I don't want my children to ever feel lonely like I was growing up."

"That's great Nathan, I think it's because I am from a big family and got to experience it all, I want my kids to have that. What do you do for a living?" Haley questioned as they sat down at the top of the staircase.

"I am going to coach the raven's basketball team in the spring."

"Oh that's cool, I am going to be an English teacher at Tree Hill, so we will see each other often."

"Amazing" Nathan said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"What was that for?" Haley questioned as she pulled away.

"Merry Christmas"

Haley then looked at her watch and it said 12:00. "Merry Christmas"

"I really like you Haley"

"I really like you too Nathan"

Then he leaned in and kissed her again.

**

* * *

**

One year later

Haley sat in her seat as the plane was about to take off. The man that had the seat next to her put his luggage in the overhead compartment then he sat down and asked "So where you headed?"

"Listen, I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate you trying to flirt with me."

"Boyfriend huh? Why didn't you say husband?" The man asked.

"Well that would lead to a bunch of questions honey because we aren't wearing our rings" Haley said raising her ring less left hand.

"True, but we can put our rings on after we tell everyone." Nathan said leaning in to kiss her. "Brooke and Lucas are going to flip when they find out we eloped."

"True but they are going to be even more excited when they find out we are pregnant"

"How you feeling baby?"

"Good, the morning sickness isn't that bad."

"Great, so did you have fun visiting my mom?"

"Yeah I enjoyed meeting her, did you have fun meeting my parents?"

"Yep they funny"

"I am glad we chose to stay in Tree Hill for Christmas with Lucas, Brooke, Skyler, and Davis."

"Tree Hill will always be home Baby, its where we were flying to when we met, its where Lucas set us up, and its where we grew up. We are going home for Christmas. The three of us, we finally got the family we have always wanted" Nathan said looking into her eyes.

"I love you" Haley said, finding comfort in his words.

"I love you too" Nathan said leaning in to kiss her.

They had dated all year than a week ago they eloped while they were visiting Haley's parents. Three months ago they found out they were having a baby but didn't tell anyone incase anything happened, they wanted to tell them at Christmas.

Nathan and Haley were both finally getting what they were jealous of. A family, everyone would be shocked that they had eloped but why wait when they knew they would spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
